


The Cost of Indiscretion

by HitanTenshi



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Clear Card Arc (Cardcaptor Sakura)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitanTenshi/pseuds/HitanTenshi
Summary: Just because Sakura is okay with Touya being the person Yukito loves the most doesn’t make it any less awkward for them to act like boyfriends around her…
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	The Cost of Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m usually not much for magical girl anime, but CCS got me through with the promise of Touya & Yukito becoming as canon a couple as genre restrictions allow. I'm very happy for them~

“Touya.”

“Mm?”

“ _Touya_.”

“Is something wrong?”

Smiling isn’t Touya’s go-to expression, but he’s wearing quite the smirk at the moment. Probably because his hand is creeping under Yukito’s shirt while they sit together on the living room couch. Yukito doesn’t mind that, in and of itself, but there is a time and a place for these things: preferably in private.

“Sakura-chan will come back any moment with more tea,” Yukito chides.

“I’ll stop when she does.”

“Before or after she catches you putting your hands on me?” Summoning his best attempt at a pout, Yukito nudges Touya’s side. “I would think you would want to avoid jeopardizing Sakura-chan’s innocence at all costs.”

That chastisement has some effect, at least. Touya removes his hand and settles for draping it behind Yukito on the couch. “Okay, fair point. Don’t need to be giving her any ideas for whenever she sees that brat again.”

“Ah, there it is: the sister complex.”

“Forgive me for wanting to protect my adorable little—”

Touya stops mid-sentence as Sakura all but skips back into the living room with the freshly-filled teapot. Yukito graciously accepts her offer to refill his cup and tries not to draw any unwarranted attention to Touya’s arm around him. Even so, he can tell Sakura glances at them more than once.

“Oi, kaijuu. More tea for me, too.”

Touya really can be immature sometimes.

“I’m not a kaijuu,” Sakura protests right on cue. “Oniichan, you’re so mean!”

“Touya, be nice.” Under cover of Sakura’s steaming irritation, Yukito adds a whisper in Touya’s ear: “If you are, I’ll reward you.”

Touya shivers, but the glimmer in his eyes is proof that he’s been properly motivated.

“Okay, okay, calm down, ka… my _kawaii_ imouto. There’s pudding in the fridge.”

Sakura stares Touya down for a long moment, no doubt suspicious of the sudden change in his choice of address. Finally, she settles for, “You’re weird, oniichan,” and then stomps to the kitchen to claim her peace offering.

Touya groans. “See? If I’m nice, she just calls me weird…”

“Good job.” Yukito cups Touya’s far cheek and kisses the near one.

If there’s one thing that nearly guarantees turning Touya more agreeable, it’s acts of affection from Yukito. It takes a lot to make Touya blush, but his lip stiffens a little as if he’s preventing it with sheer willpower.

“Don’t worry,” Yukito assures him. “Whether you’re mean or weird, you’re still my favorite.”

Touya turns his face Yukito’s way, that same eager glimmer in his eyes. “Yuki…”

Yukito puts one finger to Touya’s lips. “We shouldn’t let the tea get cold. Then we can go up.”

Touya frowns, but nods.

Sakura pops her head back in long enough to stick her tongue out at Touya before taking her pudding upstairs. Yukito is glad that, since his and Sakura’s important discussion of who they love the most, Sakura no longer puts up a front of what she thinks is only her best self around him. He finds the Sakura who stands her ground against Touya’s teasing just as adorable as the rest of her.

After finishing their tea and washing out their cups, Touya captures Yukito’s hand and leads him up toward his room.

“Touya, are you getting impatient?”

As if being asked instigates him, Touya spins Yukito around and traps him against the hallway just before his bedroom door.

“I’ve been impatient all day, ever since you smiled at me with crumbs all over your face this morning.”

“You’re attracted by the strangest things sometimes.”

“You know I’m attracted to all of your strangeness, Yuki.” Their bodies are all but flush to the wall now. “All of it.”

Touya’s intent is clear, and Yukito has no reason to deny him. The amount of physical involvement in their relationship waxes and wanes, and at present it’s been some time since they’ve been intimate, due to the demands of third year. Yukito recognizes the gnaw in his stomach that has nothing to do with hunger. So he temporarily abandons caution and welcomes Touya’s lips against his own. His arms wrap around Touya’s broad back as Touya’s hands slip under his shirt once more. One of Touya’s thighs presses between his and rubs just the right way to make him shudder and sigh into their kiss. His glasses get pushed up his forehead, his hips get pulled toward Touya’s—

And then they pay for forgetting their surroundings.

“Eh?”

Yukito feels Touya freeze up, his expression changing to horror. In unison, they turn their heads, and sure enough there in her fluffy pajamas stands Sakura.

“Oniichan? Yukito-san?”

They really ought to move — their current entanglement will do nothing to downplay the situation — but both of them are shocked still.

Poor Sakura seems to be doing her best to come to grips with the scene before her eyes, until at last, she raises her tiny fists and starts pounding on Touya’s side.

“Oniichan! Stop bullying Yukito-san!”

Bless her innocence.

“Ow! I’m not—! Quit hitting me, kaijuu!”

Instead, she latches onto his leg and yanks him away. “Run, Yukito-san! I won’t let oniichan be mean to you anymore!”

“At least hear me out! Oi!”

In spite of the embarrassment, Yukito laughs.

“Oi, Yuki! This isn’t funny.”

“No, it really is. Here, let’s clear things up.”

“I’ll leave that to you, then. I don’t speak kaijuu.”

“I’m not a kaijuu!”

Just before Sakura makes ready to bite Touya’s arm in retribution, Yukito crouches down and puts a hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “It’s all right, Sakura-chan. Touya wasn’t bullying me.”

As expected, she stops, hanging on his every word. “Really?”

“Really. Can you let him go now?”

She seems to mull it over before agreeing, and even afterward she glares at Touya.

“Thank you, Sakura-chan.”

“If oniichan wasn’t bullying you, then what were you doing?”

Ah. Oh, dear. How to explain without revealing too much or making Sakura feel like they’re looking down on her...

“None of your business,” Touya blurts out unhelpfully. “Just go back to your room, and whatever you do, don’t go near my room tonight.”

Sakura riles from his shut-down, her springy hair almost arching up like a cat’s hackles. “Why should I listen to a meanie like you?”

“Sakura-chan,” Yukito all but raises his voice in order to recapture her attention. He puts his other hand on her other shoulder and pivots so that Touya isn’t in her direct line of sight. “I’m sorry that you saw what we were doing. Let me try to explain, all right?”

She nods.

“You have things that you would like to do with Syaoran-kun when you see him again, right? Like holding his hand or giving him a hug?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“There are things Touya and I enjoy doing together, but our things are best done in private, when it’s just the two of us. We got a little out of hand just now, my apologies. As for listening to Touya, he wants you to keep away from his room tonight so that you won’t overhear us.”

“Overh—! Yuki, don’t _tell_ her!”

“I’m not going into any detail,” Yukito assures him. “Does that make sense, Sakura-chan?”

She nods again, albeit fidgeting with her fingers. “I don’t really get why getting pushed against a wall would be something Yukito-san would enjoy, but… Oniichan is lucky because he gets to kiss Yukito-san.”

Yukito chuckles. “Kissing Touya isn’t so bad, either.”

Touya looks fit to have a stomach ulcer. “A… Are you done?”

Sakura throws him one last glare. “You better be nice to Yukito-san, oniichan! I won’t forgive you if you make him sad!”

“I _am_ nice to him!”

Yukito stands and pets the top of Sakura’s head. “I hope you sleep well, Sakura-chan.”

“Mm.” She hesitates, then hugs Yukito around the waist before padding back to her room.

“I think the stress from that turned a couple of my hairs grey,” Touya bemoans as soon as Sakura’s door is closed.

“Well, then,” and Yukito puts a hand on Touya’s chest, giving him a light push in the direction of Touya’s room, “let me see if I can help you relax.”

_That_ brings a smile back to Touya’s face.


End file.
